


Your the only one I need!!!!

by destielandfandom



Series: destiel week [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Week (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielandfandom/pseuds/destielandfandom
Summary: castiel feels upset and feels like the team dont need him anymore little does he know dean does
Relationships: deanxcas
Series: destiel week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first one im writing on here so i hope its okay

Cas wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready to lose his wings again. He just couldn't do it. how was he supposed to protect Dean if he was no longer an angel. the worst part was that if Castiel was a human his emotions and feelings were strengthened. Looks like he didn't have a home anymore. Sam could have easily guessed why Cas was avoiding Dean, everyone on team free will 2.0, except Dean, knew he was developing feelings for the older Winchester. 

Three weeks without his wings and cas hates it, protecting Dean was becoming to difficult and if anything serious happened anytime soon he was going to lose him and cas couldn't do it. Not now, not ever.   
"cas what is wrong with you everything doesn't seem right?" Dean knew something was wrong but he couldn't be sure as to what it was.  
"Its nothing Dean I'm perfectly fine" the fake smile on Castiels face gave it away and Dean was fed up. he pushed cas to a wall.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME CAS NOW WHATS WRONG?!"  
"fine I'm not an angel and...."  
"and what?" still not letting go.  
"I LOVE YOU DEAN!!!" Castiel was shocked he had said anything and was scared of what Dean would now say.  
As Deans face came closer to Cas' he started to hyperventilate. Deans lips touched cas' in a kiss, Cas kissed Dean back. He couldn't believe his luck.  
"don't leave ever sam told me, i need you cas" Dean said out of breath. He grabbed cas' hand and pulled him to his room.

Anyone want a part two to this if yeah leave a comment and please don't give me any shit cause i will not fucking tolerate it.


	2. i meant it dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets see how it goes after their kiss and confessions

It had been 3 weeks since Dean and Castiel had kissed and told each other they loved them, nothing had happened since then. Sam was oblivious as to anything happening in the first place. Not talking to Dean was becoming impossible for Cas, what should he do was the question he always asked himself. Cas decicded to ask Gabriel his gay brother.  
"Hello Gabriel,"  
"Cassie hows it going little brother?"  
"its Castiel and I need help getting Dean" Gabriel knew he should trick his younger brother as it was who he was but this time Gabe helped and told him what to do to get the man of his dreams. waking dreams obviously Cas doesnt sleep.

Dean was sat at the libary table in the men of letters bunker when Castiel pops in from nowhere.  
"Hello Dean"  
"Hey Cas whats up been a while?"  
"Can we talk about the other day?"  
"You mean the day I kissed you... yeah sure what about it?" Castiel took few deep breaths (not the only thing thats deep XD ) before sitting in the chair opposite from Dean.  
"Dean when you said you loved me where you being serious or was it a heat of the moment thing?"  
"it was a hunderd percent a serious moment"  
"Good the you will be okay if I said i wanted us to be an item right?"   
Dean jumped up out of his chair and kissed Cas as passionatly and loving as he could muster up  
"God Cas yes 100% yes" Cas and Dean shared another kiss.  
"Thank the Lord you two finally got together"Dean started giggling  
"have been for a long time sammy!"   
Sammy thought best to just go work out and wait till his man came home. The man Dean had no idea about AKA Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is better and that yall like it


End file.
